


Understanding

by Jen425



Series: Another side of the story - the fic [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: "I'm tellin' the man in your life"





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A piece in the series not connected to a song.

The day after the Reynolds Pamphlet was published, Aaron was at his doorstep. Of course. It was Alexander who’d ended their relationship, not Aaron.

 

And, by doorstep, Alexander of course meant office door. He’d been writing, of course. Writing and writing, but it as like he just couldn’t put anything  _ out. _ Just words. Just words.

 

“Burr,” he said.

 

“Alexander…”

 

“I suppose that I did indeed figure it out,” he said. “As did the known world… you may come in, if you like.”

 

Aaron sighed, but he walked into the open door. Alexander was fairly sure his wide eyes were at the state of his desk.

 

Empty.

 

He hadn’t been deaf, hadn’t missed the way all his lovers had whispered and yelled the same words over and over.

 

_ Why do you write like you're running out of time? _

 

Apparently, because he just had.

 

“Your desk,” Aaron said. “It does not hold the traditional towers of paper.”

 

Alexander sighed.

 

“Jefferson. Is an asshole,” he said simply. “And… I cannot find it within me to write.”

 

Aaron shook his head, emotions far more clear than Alexander was used to.

 

“There is no chance that you have run out of words, Hamilton,” he said. “Myself, your wife, and the Laurens’ combined were incapable of such a feat.”

 

Alexander laughed, but he knew how cruel it must have sounded.

 

“I knew about Theodosia,” he said. “And I told Betsey about you and John.”

 

Aaron just shook his head.

 

“I… actually represented Miss Reynolds in her divorce,” he said. “She called upon my home the previous night.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Our past ‘friendship’,” Aaron, said, pulling an envelope from his jacket. “She wanted you to see this.”

 

Alexander growled.

 

“I couldn’t possibly have anything to hear from that woman,” he said angrily. Aaron just sighed.

 

“Please, Alexander,” he said. “Maria Reynolds, you may find, had very little choice in this situation before us. James Reynolds, you’ll find… is a very terrible man.”

 

Alexander sighed.

 

“Is should not trust you, now,” he said. “For many reasons.”

 

Aaron just sighed.

 

“The do not trust me,” he said. “Trust Miss Reynolds.”

 

Alexander opened the letter

  
  
  


> _ Mr. Hamilton, _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I must apologize for my part in your pain. Could I go back, I would happily attempt to change things. Your wife, although this may sound strange coming from her mistress, is a wonderful woman. I apologize, so much. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Although, to be more objective, I must confess that my choice on this matter was limited. My former husband was… not a kind man. I went to your wife’s house out of desperation, for I had never not seen my husband for so long a period, and I had no funds to feed  _ _ our _ _ my daughter. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ When James  _ _ returned _ _ came back into our lives, he took over control, and extorted considerable money from  _ _ Eliza _ _ yourself, and without your knowledge. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I can, however, say that  _ _ Eliza _ _ your wife was kind. She became a safe haven for my daughter, Susan, and myself, on dark days… she referred me to your friend,  _ _ Aaron _ _ Senator Burr. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Again, I apologize for my part in this, and wish I had never been born to grant yourself and Mrs. Hamilton such strife and unhappiness when I know she thinks the world of you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ ~Maria Reynolds _

  
  
  


Alexander stared at the letter. And then he reread it.

 

It was an interesting reminder of where he came from, if nothing else, his easy empathy with her story.

 

“Now, perhaps, you understand?” Aaron asked. “Miss Reynolds did not have the choices you might believe.”

 

Alexander sighed.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I understand… could you, perhaps, tell me of Miss Reynolds’ location. I would… at some future point, I would like to speak to her about… related subjects.”

 

Aaron just sighed, but he wrote the address down nonetheless.

 

“I hope you figure yourself out, Alexander,” he said. Alexander just shook his head.

 

“I’ve survived much,” he said. “But thank you, my friend.”

 

Aaron laughed.

 

“You call me a friend once more,” he said. Alexander merely smiled.

 

“I doubt we will remain that way from long,” he said. “I have missed you, Aaron… we swore to bring about America together, and yet here we are.”

 

Aaron just hmmed.

 

And, mostly because he was tired and pissed and heartbroken all at once, and he really had missed his former lover, he pulls the man into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

And he found himself questioning how Burr could possibly have caused the lesser pain to  _ Eliza _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
